In all My dreams I drown
by Erinewt
Summary: Two worlds. Two lovers. Will they ever get to meet each other and what would it cost? Delve into the bittersweet story of Gilbert and Lovino as they fight through the unfair world of dreams and reality in order to escape their fate. Mainly prumano, frain on the side.


Two worlds.  
Two worlds, two young men, intertwined by hopes, dreams and fate. They do not know each other, oh no. Not yet. But they have been there for each other since their very beginning. Some call them 'imaginary friends', those who they meet as children and then forget once they grow up.  
But do they truly disappear? Or do they simply return to their own world, behind a thin veil of dreams? Nobody knows. These two, inseparable worlds, their fates, joys and sorrows are all connected.

How, you may ask?

We are about to delve into the melancholic, bittersweet story of two lovers. Two lovers from different worlds.

\- - - - -

Another rainy day. Another boring, rainy day, Gilbert thought as he opened his umbrella before heading back to his dorm from the university. The day had been just the same as all the others. He woke up from strange dreams he couldn't quite remember, got dressed and made a simple breakfast of toast with some raspberry jam on it along with a cup of black coffee. He would head to classes, laugh with the few friends he had, head back to his dorm and update his blog. His blog..wasn't huge or anything, but he had a good handful of loyal followers he simply adored. Honestly, Gilbert would do anything for them, but lately..he was running out of content. His life wasn't all that interesting and he didn't really do much. There was only so much he could write about himself until his followers knew every last detail. There..had to be more to life than just this, the German thought while walking down the wet streets. Surely he was still young, a whole new adventure in front of him, but..it all seemed so boring as far as he could see. Nothing exciting. After he would be done with his studies, he would possibly get a job and that would mean more days like this. Same crap in a different package, he thought, furrowing his brows slightly. How annoying..

Upon arriving to his dorm, Gilbert closed his umbrella, shaking off the excess water outside before finally stepping in and kicking off his shoes. Accompanied with annoyed grunts and groans, he took off his coat and walked over to the bathroom, where he hung his umbrella to dry in the shower.  
Walking out, he took a look at his lonely dorm room. Everything was placed neatly, though there was one thing that bothered him. A stray sock had appeared on the floor, next to his couch! How? He didn't remember leaving it there and he lived alone.  
As strange as it was, he shrugged it off, picked up the sock, throwing it in the laundry basket before flopping down on the couch.  
It was at times like this when Gilbert realized how lonely he was. Of course, he had two amazing friends, Antonio and Francis. They always had his back and knew how to cheer him up. Of course, he rarely needed cheering up, as his personality was rather..explosive and cheerful.  
On the outside, that is.  
In reality he was rather lonely, thoughtful and serious. Keeping up the facade of being an idiot with no filter in his words could be tiring at times, but that's what he was known for. There was no way he could lay down his mask at a time like this, after all. Gilbert wasn't sure if his two closest friends had noticed his true nature. Francis, the smarter of the two probably knew. He seemed to have a good intuition when it came to people, being able to read them quite openly. Antonio on the other hand was his complete opposite. Easy going, cheerful and well..to put it kindly, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. Or at least he didn't show it if he was. After all, his grades were suspiciously good..

His phone vibrating snapped Gilbert out of his thoughts It took him a good minute to fish the damn thing out of his pocket and check who wanted his attention at a day like this.  
A smile curved on his lips once he was who was calling.  
Francis.

" Mon ami, what took you so long? ", that was the first thing Gilbert heard upon picking up.

" We're going out tonight, there is a happy hour at our usual place. Would you be kind enough to grace us with your presence, hm?", the voice on the phone asked in Francis' usual smooth and suave tone. Meanwhile Gilbert could hear Antonio fussing about the cute dog he was in the background. Just the thought made him smile and shake his head.

" Ha! I thought you'd never ask!", the albino replied in his usual pompous tone.

With that, his evening plans were decided. Perhaps he would have something to write about after all?

\- - - - -

Before he knew it, evening had rolled by and it was time to go meet his friends. In a way, he was excited, but then again..not really. Being almost certain tonight would be just like the ones before he sighed. Well, this was better than sitting at home, doing nothing, Gilbert thought as he leaned down to put on his shoes.  
Grabbing his coat and hastily tugging it on, the German opened the door, only to notice that it..wasn't raining anymore? That was a good sign at least.  
Grinning, he made his way to the nearby bar to meet Antonio and Francis outside. It was clear that the two of them had arrived earlier and had a drink or two. Typical, so typical.

Greeting his friends with a wide grin, they stepped in and their night of joy started.  
However..as minutes passed, drinks were downed and music blasted, Gilbert noticed one thing.  
Yet again, everything was going exactly the same way as usual. Antonio was desperately trying to flirt with Francis, who was flirting with a young woman, who was clearly warming up to the blonde man. The usual, while Gilbert was drinking alone and watching his friends. Out of the three, he had the best alcohol tolerance after all, so it usually ended up like this. Surely he could get shitfaced if he wanted to, but Gilbert didn't really..feel like it. No, not tonight.

Once Gilbert wobbled back home, he once again kicked off his shoes, threw off his coat and collapsed right into his bed. At least it wasn't the couch this time, so that was different. But not different enough.  
Why was it always the same, he wondered while drifting off to sleep..

\- - - - -

" Hey you. What do you think you're doing? "

Gilbert heard a snarky tone above him as his ruby eyes fluttered open. Where was he..? This wasn't his dorm for sure. It was far too..surreal. Everything seemed to have a lighter hue and almost a glow to it. That was the first thing he noticed while getting up. Second of all..there was a short male in front of him. He was clearly talking, but Gilbert couldn't make out the words. The tan, annoyed looking man was furiously talking with his hands as he spoke, but once again..Gilbert couldn't make out what he was trying to say. All he could hear was a strange, throbbing hum in his ears.

" ..re you deaf? What the hell is your problem? "

Finally he managed to make out what this angry little man was trying to say.

" Wh..at? Where am I? Who are you? ", those were the first questions Gilbert managed to stutter out while looking around the strange place.

" This has to be a dream..", he muttered, shaking his head.

" Of course it is. Are you stupid?", the auburn haired boy asked, clicking his tongue. His mannerism was well..rather sassy. After all, he was holding those slender hands on his hips, tapping his foot and his dark brows knitted together into a frown.

" Don't make me repeat myself. Who are you? "

Another snappy question.

Gilbert felt so..dazed. He had no idea what was going on. This sure was one hell of a dream, he thought.

" You're pretty."

The words slipped out of his mouth unintentionally, as he blinked in pure confusion. Why did he say that? It was a dream and the angry boy wasn't bad looking at all. In fact, he was quite beautiful. Curly, auburn hair, olive skin, piercing amber eyes, pouty, full lips. Very beautiful in fact. Only if his personality matched his looks, Gilbert thought with a sigh.

" The name's Gilbert. And you are? ", he asked with a confident smirk, leaning closer only to get his nose flicked by slender fingers.

" That's none of your damn business, now is it?", the tan boy hissed, averting his gaze to the side.

" Calling other men pretty..gross."

" ..but you can call me Lovino. "

That was the last thing Gilbert heart before thick fog clouded his mind, making this strange world disappear altogether.

What a strange dream. 


End file.
